


Kiss Me Better

by skelesung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Chanjin, Dom Bang Chan, Drunken Shenanigans, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Hospitals, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of surgery, Minor Injuries, Painkillers, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, bang chan is a good nurse, changlix, friendly teasing, i don't know what im doing here, makeouts in a car, minsung - Freeform, murse fic, nurse!chan, paramedic!minho, x-ray tech!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelesung/pseuds/skelesung
Summary: Hyunjin is taken up to the ER after a party dare gone wrong. Dosed up on pain medication and embarrassment, he can't help but notice that his hot nurse is taking especially good care of him...Hospital AU. HyunChan, MinSung, ChangLix.TW/CW: hospital setting, painkillers (endone/morphine), needles, broken bones (no life-threatening injuries however). Mentions of alcohol/drunken shenanigans.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: Hyunfest 2020





	Kiss Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> This fic was submitted as part of Hyunfest 2020, I hope that whoever suggested the murse prompt likes how it turned out! The ending might be gratuitous but honestly I was just having fun with the story by that point! 
> 
> Also, just to clarify, this was written by an Australian with a lot of aussie ER experience, so it might be pretty different to other countries in the way of terminology and stuff (most notably, we call orderlies 'ward staff' or more commonly 'wardies'). 
> 
> I hope you all like it, thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> (TW/CW: hospital setting, painkillers (endone/morphine), needles, broken bones (no life-threatening injuries however). Mentions of alcohol/drunken shenanigans.)

It started with a dare.

A silly dare followed by piercing sirens and the bright lights of the hospital emergency department.

Hyunjin dramatically groaned in pain as the young paramedic wheeled him to his assigned cubicle. Behind them, his friends Jisung and Seungmin followed with a slightly intoxicated gait, doing their best to keep out of the way and keep their giggling to an appropriate minimum. The paramedic – Minho, according to his name tag – gave Hyunjin a friendly pat on the arm once they’d reached the cubicle.

“Do you have any more of those green sticks? I think it’s starting to wear off,” Hyunjin groaned to him, his sopping wet hair sticking to his face and neck and making him shiver.

Minho laughed, “Sorry, gotta save some in case anyone else is playing dares tonight”.

Hyunjin snapped his mouth shut and turned away with a pout. Minho clocked his patient’s embarrassment and stepped closer as if to make sure nobody else heard him talking. “It’s okay, you aren’t my craziest pickup tonight by _far_. Let’s just say that there are some things that just shouldn’t go up a butt,” he looked off into the distance as if haunted by the memory. Honestly, whether it was true or not, it did make Hyunjin feel a little better.

Minho stepped out of the way to let Jisung and Seungmin sit down beside the bed and took his place at the edge of the cubicle. Hyunjin was thankful to have a paramedic that didn’t lecture him the whole time about making dumb decisions, because now that he was sober, the embarrassment was starting to set in _extra_ hard _._

“It’s pretty slow tonight so a nurse should be in with you soon,” Minho offered.

“You’re more than welcome to stay if you’d like, I think you’re doing a great job” Jisung responded in what almost sounded like flirting, if he weren’t so tipsy.

Seungmin’s ‘my-friends-are-being-weird-again’ senses began tingling and he shot an exasperated look at Jisung. “If I remember correctly, you made the first jump? I’d call that a bad influence,” he tutted pointedly.

Jisung however, found an opportunity in those words. He held his arms out towards Minho, “he’s right, maybe you should look me over just in case I’m injured too”.

“As much as I’d love to, I’m going to have to do some paperwork for your friend here first, so I’ll see you guys around,” Minho chuckled.

“Thank you sir!” Jisung piped up almost too quickly, earning a snicker from Seungmin. Hyunjin allowed himself to chuckle through the pain as well. Jisung really could never turn down a cutie in a uniform. Minho seemed to notice too and gave a flirty smile in return before walking off towards the bustling admin area.

Seungmin elbowed his friend playfully in the ribs, “SIR? Oh my _god_ try not to sound too thirsty while our cherished friend is literally dying” he threw his hands out to gesture at Hyunjin who immediately fake coughed daintily.

“Well clearly you didn’t see his ass,” Jisung elbowed him back.

Hyunjin groaned again, partly as a response to the bickering and also because of the pain shooting up his leg and into his chest. “I’ll never walk again, I can already see the light fading,” he joked, placing a hand delicately over his face like a Victorian maiden, though a small part of him knew he definitely wasn’t going to be _walking_ out of this hospital.

“Hi, uhm, Hwang Hyunjin?” an unfamiliar voice broke through the banter. Hyunjin looked up at the owner of the thick Australian tone and immediately felt as if the air was knocked out of his lungs. The nurse stood at the cubicle curtain holding a chart, a warm, courteous smile pulling at his lips. The sleeves of his scrubs seemed to only barely contain his biceps, and a mess of dyed red hair perched itself unstyled atop a dark undercut. If Hyunjin wasn’t weak before, he certainly was now.

The nurse stepped forward, a concerned look drawing his eyebrows into a furrow. “Hey, are you okay? Hyunjin? Can you hear me?” he asked, swiftly pulling the stethoscope from around his neck, ready to check his patient’s heart.

Seungmin, who immediately clocked the ungodly amount of yearning emanating from the hospital bed, spoke up and confirmed his friend’s identity and pinching his arm to snap him back to reality.

Hyunjin jumped at the sudden contact. “Ow, sorry hi, yeah that’s me,” he answered, watching the nurse visibly relax. He shot a glare over to Seungmin, who rolled his eyes in response.

“Phew, okay cool. I’m Chan, I’m gonna be your nurse for tonight,” Chan smiled, picking the chart back up and logging into the cubicle computer, “so what’s brought you in?”.

Hyunjin’s face paled to a paper hue.

“Well, go on, tell him!” Jisung smirked mischievously.

“We uhm, were playing truth or dare at a party, and I was dared to do parkour into a blow up pool from the roof,” Hyunjin mumbled, trying his best not to meet Chan’s eye.

“Gotta admit, it was pretty majestic until the landing!” Jisung laughed.

To their surprise, Chan started giggling. “Well, from a _medical_ point of view, I really definitely can’t recommend doing that again, but it sounds like it would have looked so sick,” he replied, flashing another saccharine smile that gave Hyunjin the shivers.

Chan seemed to notice the shiver and the smile dropped. “Oh my god I’m so sorry you must be freezing, let me get you some towels and a gown!” he turned on his heel and hustled out of the cubicle, leaving Hyunjin to cop _exactly_ what he knew was waiting for him.

“Both of you are unbelievable! Where are the sinks? I’m gonna get you both some water cause you seem to be absolutely parched!” Seungmin laughed incredulously, his tone only feigning irritation.

Jisung held his hands up as if in defence, “Ok but I wasn’t _that_ obvious, Hyunnie may as well have got down on one knee with puppy eyes like that!”. Hyunjin’s cheeks flushed and he pulled some water out of his hair to flick in Jisung’s direction. “Alright, fine, if you’re gonna be like that, I’m gonna go see if that paramedic is still here, I’ve got some burning questions about the human body that I’m dying to have answered,” Jisung stood with a defiant flourish, and turned to leave.

“Oh god, just don’t have them answered in the back of my car _please,”_ Seungmin called out behind him before performing a glorious double-facepalm.

Hyunjin managed a laugh, only stopping when another jolt of pain shot through his body. Despite having his friends in high spirits (and probably still a little drunk), he felt absolutely god-awful. He was almost certain his leg was broken, maybe even a rib or two. The thought of needing surgery crossed his mind but he did his best to swat it away.

Seungmin, noticing his friend’s misery, grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. For all his jokes and teasing, he really hated seeing his friends hurt. The small act seemed to set Hyunjin’s heart much more at ease.

After a short while, Chan returned to the bedside, his arms full of linens and a small tray perched precariously on top of the pile.

“Sorry I took so long! I put the towels and the gown into the heater so they’d be warm for you, and I brought you a couple of Endone to help take the edge off,” He placed everything down at the foot of the bed, careful not to bump Hyunjin’s feet, and looked across at Seungmin. “Do you wanna help him get changed?” he asked.

“Nope, absolutely not, in fact, I’m gonna go and find Jisung before he harasses the paramedic,” Seungmin stood up and pointed toward the hallway.

“Oh, Minho?” Chan raised an eyebrow.

“How could you tell?”

“Trust me, he’s used to it,” Chan replied with a chuckle, “in that case, I’ll just quickly help your friend get changed, we’ll be done soon”.

Hyunjin gave Seungmin the ‘don’t you fucking dare’ eyes as his lifeline peaced out and left him alone in the capable (and beautiful) hands of his nurse. He sat up a little to try and unbutton his silk shirt, but the pain in his ribs proved to be a little too much for the task. He looked up at Chan, who was waiting at the ready. He leaned in an appropriate distance and unbuttoned Hyunjin’s top, placing it on the bed table. He started on the saturated jeans, making extra certain not to jostle the injured leg. Hyunjin was deeply grateful for the gentle movements. After what seemed like hours, the jeans joined the shirt on the side table. Hyunjin sighed in relief.

“Your boxers are wet as well, do you want me to dry them with your clothes?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin could have passed away right then and there. If they weren’t so freezing cold he would have said no and saved himself the dignity of watching his hot nurse strip him bare, hidden behind only a thin paper curtain. But alas, he nodded meekly, and Chan employed the same careful manoeuvre to remove the boxers as well, making sure to first place a warm towel over the taller man’s lap for modesty. Hyunjin could have sworn he saw a blush rising on the nurse’s cheeks as he did so, but he wouldn’t dare ask. Besides, this man was a professional doing a job, so it was probably the pain deluding him.

Chan immediately began wrapping toasty towels loosely over Hyunjin’s body, using the final towel to gently dry his long, blonde hair. The cozy feeling of being so well taken care of made his pain just that little bit more bearable. While Chan worked, he asked the mandatory triage questions, making notes with one hand while drying with the other. Once he’d finished, he took the towels and replaced them with a warm hospital gown and hooked Hyunjin up to the monitors.

“I’ll go dry these for you, take these two tablets and the doctor will be in shortly to have a closer look at what’s going on okay?” Chan smiled warmly before leaving, and despite being rugged up, Hyunjin felt that warmth leave with him.

Eventually the doctor came in, poking and prodding and asking more questions than Hyunjin had the energy to answer. The words “fracture” and “surgery” were thrown around but for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to the grumpy old doctor, especially after the condescending ten minute lecture on why jumping off the roof is a dumb idea. At one point he looked up to see Seungmin and Jisung peeking through the corner of the cubicle making ‘yikes’ faces at the doctor from behind the safety of the curtain. They only dared enter once the doctor had well and truly cleared out.

“If you’re here to end my suffering, I could have used you like, ten minutes ago,” Hyunjin sighed.

Seungmin plonked himself dramatically back in the chair, “You think you were suffering? Turns out Minho is actually _into_ this nightmare creature and I had to stand there and wait while they flirted up a disgusting storm out by the ambulance!”

Jisung, feigning offence at being called a nightmare, reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper, holding it up triumphantly as if it were the baby Simba to his Rafiki. “Nightmare or not, I got his number, so who’s the real winner here?” he beamed.

“Please, he’s just a little creature, he cannot help this,” Hyunjin mock-begged, only to be poked in the ribs in response.

“Anyway, I thought you were living the dream in here while we were gone?” Seungmin teased, “What happened when he undressed you? Did your eyes meet longingly? Did you kiss? Did he touch your-“

“WHAT?” Jisung exclaimed, scandalised and clearly unaware of the events following his departure from the cubicle.

Unfortunately for him, his question would remain unanswered as Chan returned to the room effortlessly pulling a small trolley along with him.

“Hey, sorry about the doc, god I could hear him from the office. He’s always like that unfortunately,” Chan shrugged, setting a fresh cannula kit down on the cold steel top of the trolley and began setting up the area, “He’s clearly never tried to impress girls at a party before”.

“Hyunnie? Trying to impress _girls_ , pfft!” Jisung scoffed in disbelief behind him, absolutely mortifying his friend. Chan however almost seemed to smile a touch wider after realising the implication of the statement.

He gently grabbed one of Hyunjin’s pale arms and prepped it for the cannula. Hyunjin hated needles, and the nurse seemed to pick up on that as he opened the sterile package. He placed a hand softly on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, they just want some bloods first, then we’ll put you on drip fluids and some better pain relief until we get the scans done, I’ll be really quick, I promise,” he said, his eyes set with sincerity on the blonde in the bed. Hyunjin nodded, focussing his eyes on the nurse’s face as it set in concentration, soft lips ever so slightly pursed, and his hands delicately poking and tapping at Hyunjin’s arm searching for a vein before finally…

“Okay, small pinch,” Chan said, swiftly inserting the cannula and taping it down. Hyunjin winced at the pain, causing his ribs to throb in protest.

“That wasn’t small!” Hyunjin whined, pouting in Chan’s direction. The nurse chuckled and gave him a few small patronizing pats on the top of the head as if to say, ‘good boy’. It made Hyunjin pout even more dramatically. Seungmin and Jisung, the latter still doing his best to piece together what went down after he left, did the best they could to hold back their laughter once more.

Chan cleaned up the mess and set up the drip bag. “You’re booked for x-rays, so someone will be around to wheel you off asap, in the meantime, is there anything you need?” he asked.

_A kiss better_ , Hyunjin thought, but immediately pushed it from his mind. He just shook his head appreciatively instead.

Shortly after Chan left, a new person swooped into the cubicle, wheelchair at the ready. He gave a friendly wave and looked down at his notes, confirming that the occupier of the bed was indeed the man he was looking for, and introduced himself as Changbin. Hyunjin recognised by the type of uniform that he was one of the ward staff.

“I’m here to scoot you to where you need to go, which by the looks of it is for an x-ray. How are you at sitting up?” Changbin asked, and Hyunjin instinctively gave a worried look. Thankfully, Changbin clocked the expression and moved the wheelchair out of the way. “It’s all good, we’ll just take the whole bed, hang on tight!” he smiled cheerfully as he unhooked the monitors, kicked off the bed brakes and began pushing Hyunjin out of the cubicle and down the hall, leaving his friends behind to hold down the fort.

“Unluckily for you, you’re on pretty much the opposite side of the department to Radiology, so best get comfy for the journey,” Changbin chuckled.

Hyunjin immediately felt bad for making him push a whole hospital bed so far. He mumbled a shy apology.

Changbin leaned over to give Hyunjin a thumbs up and a toothy grin, “It’s no problem at all, it’s my job! And I’ll never complain about getting to visit x-ray,” he replied, the last part offering a subtle implication, but Hyunjin couldn’t place what it could be. He decided not to worry about it.

Eventually they made it to their destination, the familiar garish radiation warning plastered all over the heavy lead-lined sliding door. It wasn’t his first, second or tenth x-ray, that was for certain, so he knew the drill from here.

Changbin knocked on the wall as he wheeled Hyunjin’s bed into the darkness of the room. “Hellooo Felix, I’ve brought you a friend!” he called out into the void.

A charmingly fae-looking man popped his head around from the office side and waved. “Be with you in a second!” he called out in response, his voice surprisingly deep for such a demure physique. Eventually he walked out fully, lab coat almost dwarfing his frame and making him seem incredibly young for a radiologist. Felix began explaining the scans and how they were going to achieve them, his voice conveying a clear pride in his work. Hyunjin did his best to listen, but his mind was elsewhere. Mostly, it was wondering how this person is managing to pull off a _mullet_ and pondering whether or not Changbin and Felix were together, as he noticed Changbin’s entire demeanour change upon entering the room.

Before he had a chance to zone back in, Hyunjin found himself being lifted carefully onto the x-ray table by Changbin, while Felix readjusted the camera with practised motions. _Holy fuck, this dude could bench a car,_ Hyunjin thinks to himself in awe as the wardie places him down without so much as a grunt. The pair worked like a well-programmed machine to get the scans as quickly and painlessly possible, and for that Hyunjin was extremely grateful.

So grateful, in fact, that he would pretend he didn’t notice Felix pull Changbin into a quick kiss goodbye once they were ready to leave.

The journey back to the cubicle went by with some friendly conversation, and once Changbin darted off to his next patient, Hyunjin’s head snapped over to look at his friends, both of whom were still dutifully lounging in their less-than-comfortable hospital chairs. They both quirked their eyebrows almost in unison at the sudden movement.

“That guy is totally fucking the x-ray tech!” Hyunjin revealed in a loud whisper.

Jisung snickered, “I don’t blame the tech, did you see the absolute _dump truck_ ass on him?”  
  
Seungmin looked up to the ceiling as if searching for divine intervention. “Dear god is everyone in this hospital fucking?” he groaned.

“Hey! Not yet! Check in with me after my date with Minho tomorrow night though,” Jisung winked, making Seungmin grab his chair handles and scoot away from his insufferable grin.

In what appeared like perfect timing, Chan swooped in with two disposable coffee cups. “You’re back!” he said to Hyunjin almost excitedly, before turning to face Jisung and Seungmin. “I hope you guys like coffee, you’ve been here a while and it’s probably going to be a bit before they figure out what to do so I thought you’d like something toasty,” he offered the cups and was pleased to see them gratefully accepted. Chan walked back over to re-attach Hyunjin to the monitors, “I was going to get you one too but you’re nil-by-mouth until they decide if you need surgery or not, sorry”.

Hyunjin sensed a genuine remorse in his voice and immediately quashed down the urge to hug this giant teddy bear of a man. _God he’s just so fucking nice_ , he thought as Chan gave the rundown to the pair in the chairs. It had already been several hours since they arrived, and Hyunjin felt bad for keeping them so long.

Chan eventually left to tend to his other patients, and Hyunjin watched his friends sip down the delightful-smelling beverages. Seungmin looked up at him and smirked, “okay I take back everything I said, you have impeccable taste and I’d like to officiate the wedding right here”.

“Seconded!” Jisung mumbled through the lip of the plastic lid.

Hyunjin could only blush in response, and then wonder if Seungmin was keeping tally on how often he’d blushed because of that damn nurse.

“Hey, you guys can leave if you want, I’m apparently not going anywhere for a while, and I think I’ll just nap. You should go back to the party, let everyone know I’m not dead,” Hyunjin offered, realising just how exhausted he really was.

Jisung opened his mouth to protest, but Seungmin quietly silenced him with a nudge. “Are you sure? We can stay if you’d like,” he offered, perceptive enough to know that his friend was too stubborn to accept the offer.

Hyunjin smiled weakly and shook his head. The pair stood up and said their farewells, gently demanding that if anything happens he has to call. Just as they walked out of the cubicle, Jisung leaned back and shot finger guns at Hyunjin. “Remember Hyunnie, nil-by-mouth, so no dick sucking!” he joked, earning a smack on the shoulder by Seungmin.

For the first time all night, Hyunjin was alone.   
  


He tried to sleep, but the Endone from earlier was starting to wear off and he resigned himself to lying awake with his thoughts, eyes fixed on the old ceiling tiles above him. There was no point even attempting to deny he was unbelievably attracted to Chan. Between the genuine, kind demeanour and the stunning physique, he was smitten. Not just in a ‘you’re hot and I want you to rail me behind a 7-11’ kind of way, but in a disgustingly sappy ‘love at first sight’ kind of way. He pondered on whether it would be inappropriate to slip his number to Chan when he gets discharged. He also pondered on what Chan’s lips would feel like to kiss, and what his huge, surprisingly soft hands would feel like on his-

“Hey! We’ve got good news!” Chan sauntered in waving a folder and another plastic tray that Hyunjin was beginning to recognise meant painkillers.

Chan put the tray down and began to attach the syringe to the second access port in his cannula. “So, your ribs aren’t broken, just extremely bruised. You do have a pretty decent linear fracture in your tibia, but it’s not displaced enough to need surgery. So, you’ll be out of here tonight with a cast and a set of crutches,” Chan smiled, pushing the cold medication into Hyunjin’s veins. “This is just your classic morphine injection. Trust me, you’ll need it when they’re wrapping the cast. It might make you feel a little loopy though,”.

Hyunjin thanked him for the help, genuinely grateful to be taken care of so kindly. “Who’s going to be doing the cast? Please tell me it’s not gonna be that doctor,” he plead.

“Nah, he’s already done his handover. We don’t actually have an Ortho here at this time of the night, so it’ll be one of the nurses. I’ve done a few casts but they’re looking at getting one of the more experienced RN’s to handle it just in case”.

“I want you to do it,” Hyunjin blurted out, looking Chan directly in the eyes, “Please?”.

Chan’s cheeks flushed a glowing red. “Uhh, let me chat to the unit head and I’ll see if they’ll let me do it now,” he stammered, “One second”.

Hyunjin watched Chan quickly walk out of the room and chastised himself for making the man uncomfortable. He slumped back in the bed, starting to feel the medication’s effects swoop in. He lost track of time as his pain floated away, taking the last of his shame with it.

Chan eventually reappeared and let Hyunjin know that he was given permission to do the cast. Hyunjin responded by complimenting Chan’s beautifully groomed eyebrows.

With a chuckle, Chan carefully lifted Hyunjin into a wheelchair and took him off to the Casting room. Hyunjin wasn’t high enough to not be aware of what was going on, but he _was_ however high enough not to particularly care.

Once they arrived, Chan carefully positioned his patient in the large casting chair and got to work preparing his workspace. Hyunjin watched, enthralled, as he did so.

“So, because the fracture is up more towards your knee, we’ll have to do a cylinder cast, so I’ve just gotta roll up your gown if that’s okay?” Chan asked, watching the way Hyunjin’s eyes fixed on him as he spoke. “Okay, now you’ll have to keep your leg pretty straight for this one sorry,” the nurse explained, gently positioning the injured leg for optimal stockinette application.

Hyunjin smirked clumsily, “It’ll be the straightest thing about me,” he mumbled. Chan did his best to keep concentrating, lest he allow his patient to see his own scarlet flush rising.

He took his time applying the padding, feeling the eyes of his patient watching his every move. Despite not being the most experienced, Chan enjoyed doing castings. It was almost calming to get into a groove. Once the padding was applied, he began working on the fiberglass bandaging, realising too late that he should have brought in a second person to support the leg. A rookie error. Hyunjin watched as he paged in another nurse.

Within a few moments, a flustered nursing student poked his head in the door. “Sorry man, we just got the call, HEMS is on the way with a multi-car collision, it’s all hands on deck out here now. You’ll have to figure something out,” he offered sympathetically, closing the door behind him.

Chan sighed. “So, how much do you trust me?” he asked, realising afterwards just how sketchy that sounded coming from a medical professional.

Hyunjin cocked his head to the side. He wasn’t too sure what that meant, but he wasn’t exactly about to say no to a pro, so he just nodded. Chan adjusted the height on a rolling stool and sat down in front of the chair. “Can you shuffle your hips a little towards me?” he asked, before very carefully hoisting Hyunjin’s leg up onto his shoulder and positioning it with a slight bend in the knee.

Hyunjin, who wasn’t prepared for the movement, let out soft moan, making Chan falter. If he weren’t dazed on morphine he may have felt embarrassed by the noise. Instead, he watched, mesmerized, as Chan skilfully wrapped the fibreglass bandages over the padding, doing his best not to let his gaze creep too far up Hyunjin’s exposed thigh. His muscles visibly flexed with each movement, lips pursing once more in concentration. A single lock of red hair loosened from its place and bounced delicately against Chan’s forehead while he worked. Hyunjin wanted desperately to place it back and run his fingers through the rest.

Finally, Chan finished up, carefully placing the freshly-cast leg back down, cleaning up the space and finally moving to help lift Hyunjin back into the wheelchair. The proximity made them both flush, and once seated again, Hyunjin found enough courage to reach up and softly place the lock of hair back with the rest of them, eyes half lidded. He wasn’t sure if the shiver he felt was his own or not, but the tension between the two was utterly palpable. They stayed for a moment in that position, Chan half leaning over Hyunjin, who looked up at him with something in his gaze that the nurse tried his best to write off as the morphine high. The last thing he wanted was to read into it wrong and create all kinds of medical malpractice.

The ride back to the cubicle was tense, especially as Chan lifted Hyunjin back into the bed. He did another once over of the monitors before checking his brooch watch.

“Well, it’s time for handover, but you should be just about ready for discharge now that you’re all plastered up. I’ll let the new nurse know you’re ready to go,” Chan informed, doing his best not to sound disappointed.

Hyunjin, however, did a much worse job at hiding it, his face falling visibly into a dejected look. He thanked Chan profusely for the help, but he still hated having to say goodbye. He mentally chastised himself for letting him slip away.

After a little while spent sulking alone, Hyunjin’s thoughts were interrupted by a frazzled nurse appearing in the cubicle in a flurry of apologies, introducing himself as Jeongin. Hyunjin, now far less intoxicated by painkillers, recognised him as the student nurse from the casting room. His university branded scrubs were clean pressed as if to make a good impression on his employers.

“So, you’re being discharged, which means you don’t need these anymore!” Jeongin gestured to the monitors, beginning the task of freeing Hyunjin from their grasp. Finally, he began work on the cannula removal, a procedure that went remarkably quickly. _This dude is pretty damn good,_ he thought, trying not to dwell on the loss of Chan’s presence.

Jeongin quickly darted off and returned with a couple of sets of crutches, effortlessly performing the arduous task of fitting them to Hyunjin’s lithe frame. Once they were finished, Jeongin gave Hyunjin an envelope with a discharge letter, a stack of prescriptions and a pair of baggy hospital shorts to supplement the lack of cast-appropriate pants that Hyunjin had with him. While getting dressed, a small slip of paper glided out of the pocket of his shirt that he was certain wasn’t there when he arrived. Opening it, he was positively overjoyed to see a phone number scribbled down, with Chan’s name and an adorable drawing of what looked like a worm scrawled underneath it in dying biro pen.

Finally, free from the hospital’s grasp, Hyunjin hopped his way out to the drop-off zone, the lack of coverage on his legs sending a chill through his bones. He pulled out his phone and immediately added Chan’s number, before searching for Seungmin’s.

“Need a ride?” a familiar voice called out from a few parks away. Hyunjin looked up to find Chan leaning against what must have been his old ’99 Barina and going to town on a microwave meal. Hyunjin waved prettily, doing his best not to drop his new crutches and ruin the moment.

Chan, having shed his scrub top in favour of a loose singlet, jogged over to help Hyunjin, who tried not to shamelessly ogle at the way the man’s pectorals absolutely popped under the thin fabric. They walked together over to Chan’s car, the whole while Hyunjin was reassuring him that having a bunch of McDonalds wrappers in the front floor is completely fine and nothing compared to the state of Jisung’s car.

Once in, Chan punched the gps details into his phone, which sat precariously in a suction cup phone holder on the dashboard. The car smelled of a concerningly large collection of ‘Black Ice’ scented air freshener trees crammed on the rear-view mirror. Chan positioned himself comfortably in the driver’s seat and masterfully shifted the tough gears of the vehicle. It took all Hyunjin’s strength not to imagine what else those hands were good for.

Hyunjin’s house was on the other side of town, so he offered _multiple times_ to pay for fuel, to which Chan adamantly refused. _He’s too nice for his own good,_ Hyunjin thought, watching out of the corner of his eye while the driver mumbled away all the words to a popular rap song.

Eventually they pulled up in the driveway of Hyunjin’s house. They sat together in the car for a while, silently, neither wanting to disturb the peace with a goodbye. Finally, Hyunjin had a ‘fuck it’ moment and turned to Chan. Before the nurse could speak, Hyunjin grabbed him by the front of the singlet and pulled him in for a kiss. He figured at least if Chan didn’t reciprocate feelings, he’d never have to see him again to face the embarrassment. Finding no resistance from his partner, Hyunjin deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to tug on the dyed locks, eliciting a moan. Chan separated their lips enough to speak, “Oh thank fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he breathed, clearly relieved that he was no longer at risk of the malpractice suit of the century.

“You think you’ve been waiting? I’ve been getting picked on all night because of you,” Hyunjin replied, moaning as Chan moved to kiss his jawline. He felt the warmth of Chan’s laugh both on his skin and in his soul. He slipped his hands under the singlet and traced Chan’s toned body, as Chan himself worked to unbutton the silk shirt for the second time that night. He mirrored the motions he was receiving but was met with a sharp hiss of pain.

“Shit, sorry!” Chan apologised, pulling his hands away swiftly, only to find Hyunjin catching them and guiding them back.

“Do it again,” the blonde whispered in his ear.

“Wait, what?” he exclaimed.

“Do it again,”

Hyunjin pushed Chan’s hands into his bruised ribs and moaned, and Chan blanched when he realised what he wanted. Every medically trained part of him was screaming _DO NOT_ but the piercing gaze he was receiving made it so hard to say no. He gently rubbed over the rib with his thumb and then pushed in on it, revelling in the filthy noises falling from Hyunjin’s pretty mouth.

“Harder”.

Chan tentatively obliged, only this time, he bit down and pulled on Hyunjin’s bottom lip as he did so and Hyunjin could have absolutely _ravaged_ Chan right there and then. He instinctively guided Chan’s free hand to his throat, positioning it around the delicate area and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. No words needed be spoken for Chan to understand what he was being asked for.

He repeated the press/bite motion, this time adding the choking element. He leaned in close, so his lips were pressed against Hyunjin’s ear, “You didn’t seem like the masochist type”. He pressed again into the bruised rib, smirking at the way that Hyunjin’s hips rolled up, desperately searching for contact, movement stuttered and off-balance because of the cast.

“You couldn’t handle the kinds of things I want you to do to me,” Hyunjin whispered back in a sultry, bratty tone, the breathlessness from the choking adding a husky layer that Chan desperately needed more of.

“Is that a fucking challenge?” Chan growled, pleased that his words alone could have such a strong effect. He moved his hand up to the back of Hyunjin’s head and grabbed a handful of the long blonde locks, pulling them hard, “ _Princess”._

Hyunjin moaned slow and low, his eyelids fluttering. There was something about the way that this sweet, caring, ball of sunshine nurse turned into a filthy dominant that struck him in every place he could imagine. Were it not for his new cast, he’d have leapt into Chan’s lap and ridden him right there just for calling him princess. _Another kink to add to the collection_ , he thought.

Chan climbed up to kneel on the driver’s seat, now fully leaning over his passenger, pulling his hair and kissing him like his life depended on it. Chan kissed a pattern of small marks down Hyunjin’s neck, along the length of his collarbone and shoulder, before readjusting his position to lean further down to reach Hyunjin’s chest.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

They both almost leapt out of their skin as Chan’s ass accidentally leaned on the horn of the car. They pulled away back to their seats, red-faced and panting heavily, trying to pretend like it wasn’t the biggest fright of their damn lives. Chan started laughing and patted Hyunjin on his good leg, offering to help him inside as the next door neighbour shouted at them through their window for disturbing the peace. Once safely inside and in bed, Chan gave Hyunjin a gentle kiss goodnight and a promise of tomorrow, before leaving his patient-turned-lover to his own devices.

Hyunjin picked up his phone and sent a thank you text to Chan, then sent a separate text to Jisung.

_3:26am - You’re not gonna BELIEVE what just happened._


End file.
